


The Suit

by RJW



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJW/pseuds/RJW
Summary: Your crush asks you to help him buy clothes for a formal occasion. Nothing awkward about that...





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language. I hope you will enjoy it anyway!

Cyrus realized his crush on TJ was getting out hand. Each day it day it became harder and harder to contain himself and not blurt out something stupid when TJ was around him. He got to the point where it almost became impossible to speak to TJ in normal sentences while looking at him. It just was ridiculous how much a person could blush during one day. However, it did not seem to scare TJ off. He kept smiling at Cyrus, whatever blubbering mess he was, and insisting to hang out with him.

As Cyrus walked outside after class, he was startled by a shouting TJ, running towards him. This time, he was not smiling. He seemed rather panicked even, and Cyrus started to worry something was very wrong.

“Cyrus, I am doomed! You need to help me!”  
“TJ, what’s wrong, what happened?”  
“I have to attend a wedding!” TJ replied, the panic still visible on his face.  
“Sorry? Why the panic? What’s the problem?” Cyrus asked frowning.  
“You have to dress me up!”

Cyrus head straight away colored bright red.

“I’m sorry, wha-what?” he managed to reply, wide eyed.  
“I don’t have any suitable clothes for a wedding! My mum was going to take me shopping, but there’s an emergency at her work, so she can’t make it. You have to go shopping with me. Now!”  
“But wh-why can’t you do that tomorrow?”  
“The wedding is tomorrow!” TJ shouted. “Of course I’ve been delaying this. I hate shopping for clothes.” he groaned. “You have to dress me up, you know better than me about fancy clothes.”

_No, no, no, not a good idea. Not at all…_

Cyrus brain went in overdrive. This could never go well. He was certain he wouldn’t survive the day, spending it with TJ and trying to make him even more attractive than he already was.

“Why don’t you ask Amber?”  
“Oh, please. She’s out with her friends, and she would only make fun of me.”  
“O-oh, all right. Don’t you have other friends who can help you?”  
“Yes, I could ask Reed, he’s known for his sensible decisions… No silly! It has to be you!”  
“B-but…”  
“Please?” TJ was pouting and looking at Cyrus with pleading eyes.

Cyrus’ mind just short-circuited, looking at TJ’s face.

“You c-can’t look at me like that! How am I s-suppose to refuse you now?” he managed to say.  
TJ smirked. “I will remember that expression than. Who knows when it could be useful in the future.”

And that didn’t help Cyrus at all to recover from his meltdown. He just had to acknowledge it. He was going to die today.

“All right. I will go shopping with you, and make sure you are all d-dressed up.” Cyrus sighed.  
“You are the best!” TJ replied and hugged Cyrus fiercely.

Cyrus just felt his head was going to explode. There was no way TJ couldn’t pick up on his racing heartbeat. This was definitely the most awkward day of his life. 

\- - - 

“How about this?”

TJ showed Cyrus a burgundy red plaid shirt.

“No! You can’t wear plaid to a wedding! We’ll have to find you a nice suit.”  
“A suit? Do you think I will look good in a suit?”

_How to respond to that, Cyrus. Think!_

“You will look…, uhm, awesome wearing a suit!”

_That’s something you can say to a friend, can’t you?_

“Oh, all right. If you say so. Where to find a suit?”  
“They’re all in the back of the store, come on.”  
“Can you pick me a color? I’m really not sure about this.”  
“Probably blue. Blue does look good on you.”  
“You really think I look good in blue?”

And there it was again. Cyrus’ face went red, blushing like mad.

“Yeah…” he mumbled.  
A saleswoman interrupted the awkward moment.  
“Can I help you two boys?”  
“Oh god, yes pl…”  
“No, thanks!” TJ almost yelled. “My friend has it all covered.”  
“Okay, please don’t hesitate to ask me for advice when you need it.” the woman replied, and turned around to go help another customer.

_What was that?_

“Okay, blue you said?” TJ said, walking to the back of the store.  
“Y-yes. And you need a shirt. And a tie. And shoes.”  
“Om my god, this is going to take forever!”  
“Don’t worry, I’m here to help.” Cyrus sighed.

“Why don’t you try this on?” Cyrus asked while handing TJ a suit his size. “It’s royal blue. It will make you look gorgeous… awesome! I meant awesome! It will make you look awesome!”

_Stupid brain!_

TJ was smirking at him. “Well, I have to try it on than. Can you find me a shirt?”  
“I think a white button-down will do”, Cyrus said.  
“Button-down? What? Do I have to wear it upside down?”  
“No silly, a button-down shirt has buttons on the collar, it’s bit more formal and more appropriate when wearing a tie.”  
“How do you know all these things? You are amazing”, TJ smiled.  
“I read…” Cyrus replied, still blushing. “Now here you have one, just try it on. It’s a slim fit. For you that’s more…, it’s…, for your body…, ugh. Just try it on!”

_Get – your – act – together – Cyrus – Goodman!_

Cyrus pushed him in the direction of the fitting rooms, grabbing a matching tie and throwing it over TJ’s shoulder. As TJ disappeared in on of the cubicles, Cyrus sat down on a bench, placing his head in his hands. He was already emotionally drained. How on earth was he going to control himself…?

“Cyrus, help me!”  
“What’s wrong now?”  
“The tie! How does that work?”  
“Come outside.”  
“No, you come in. I have a mirror here.”

_Inside a tiny cubicle with TJ Kippen. Yep, definitely not awkward. Not awkward at all. No sir…_

“All right, I’m here OM MY GOD YOU’RE NOT WEARING PANTS!”  
“I thought I put on the shirt and tie first.”  
“Yes, okay, good, the tie. Let’s do that and ignore the f-fact that you’re in your u-underwear.”  
“Don’t you like my underwear?” TJ asked innocently.

_Kgggffhuuuughh, mmmpf._

“I’m-I’m not a-a-answering that question!” Cyrus stammered.

Cause of death: cardiac arrest. That’s what the police report would say. Cyrus was sure of it. With shaking hands he knotted the tie, only failing once. During the whole process, he was painfully aware of the lack of distance between their bodies. He could feel TJ’s body heat, and smell his breath. Which was nice, actually. If only there was a possibility to close the distance and…  
“Are you done with that?” TJ woke him from a daydream.

“Oh, y-yes, d-done.”

Cyrus stepped aside so TJ could see himself in the mirror. TJ looked him the eyes through the mirror.  
“Thanks, you’re my hero”. He said softly.  
“You’re w-welcome”, Cyrus replied shyly.

_Wait. Why does TJ have red cheeks?_

“What about my hair by the way. Should I change it for the wedding?”  
“No, your hair is beautiful like this!” Cyrus blurted out, and fled the cubicle.

Should he run for it? Could he take a train to another city? No, he should catch a flight to Mexico. How about getting off the planet as quickly as possible? This was just insane. How could he ever look TJ in the eyes again? Becoming desperate, he sat down on the floor closing his eyes, not having even enough energy to reach the bench. Whatever he was going to do, he first had to regain control of his breathing again.

_Breathe in – breathe out – breathe in – breathe out_

“How do you like it Cyrus?” TJ asked, having stepped out of the cubicle.

Cyrus almost didn’t dare to open his eyes. TJ patiently waited in silence. When he mastered enough courage, he opened his eyes to face his crush, dressed up in a suit that perfectly fitted his body. There was no other way to put it. TJ looked drop dead gorgeous. No denying. It was a complete cliché. Only the white horse was missing from the scene. Cyrus’ conscious brain shut down completely. His urges were in full control now.

“Will you marry me, please?” he heard himself ask. He wasn’t even sure he was blushing right now. His brain was definitely malfunctioning.  
TJ chuckled, and offered his hand to Cyrus to make him stand up. As Cyrus took it and got back on his feet, he wondered how it would be to never let go of that hand. In fact, TJ was still holding it, he became very aware.  
“Maybe we should go on a date first.” TJ said, wearing a goofy grin.  
“Will you wear the suit?”  
“Sure.”

_Do it, you idiot. He likes you. This is your chance!_

Cyrus felt tired of being a blubbering mess. His brain wasn’t functioning properly anyway. But still holding TJ’s hand grounded him somehow. He mastered all his courage and took hold of the tie with his other hand. After a moment of hesitation, he saw TJ still smiling and pulled him in. Their lips collided and Cyrus felt TJ eagerly returning the kiss. It was short and sweet. When they broke apart TJ grinned.  
“Remind me to buy you a tie you can wear on our first date. That was a nice trick.”  
Cyrus felt himself blushing again, but he didn’t care anymore.


End file.
